


Queered

by Draycevixen



Series: Queered [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is going to have to listen, whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queered

.

Sam had kissed him. And, for a few gloriously mad moments, Gene had kissed him back, leaning in heavily, pressing Sam into the wall.

Gene had sobered fast, sinking his right fist into Sam’s gut with much more force than that behind his usual attempts to gain Sam’s attention. As Sam legs buckled, his follow through punch had connected with Sam’s jaw and he’d dropped like a lead weight onto the dirty tarmac. Gene had spat the word, “Queer!” at him and walked away.

∞∞∞

It was not easy to surprise Gene Hunt. Sam managed to do it twice in as many days.

Sam had explained away the heavy bruising along his jaw line as a drunken collision with the sink in his flat. Everyone in CID had been quick to believe him as Sam often had bruises from accidents at home. Following this explanation, Sam had been entirely himself. He’d fought with Ray, modelled correct procedure for Chris and flirted awkwardly with Annie. He’d neither avoided Gene nor sought out his company.

In other words, by dint of Sam just being Sam, he’d been completely un-Sam like. Gene knew his deputy. The Sam he knew should have come skulking into his office demanding that they talk about _it_. This strange new Sam seemed as keen on pretending it had never happened as Gene was.

As the day had worn on Gene had felt the tension draining out of his body. Perhaps Sam had finally learned something from him about how _men_ handle things. A cooperative Tyler was a mystifying thing, but Gene decided he would just be grateful for what he could get.

At beer o’clock Sam had joined them at the pub, cheerfully buying his round and several extra ones beside. He’d even played darts and laughed at Ray’s off-colour jokes. Gene had relaxed completely and consumed more alcohol than was strictly advisable for a Clydesdale.

By the time Sam had offered to make sure he got home all right, Gene was too drunk to remember why it might be a bad idea.

∞∞∞

When Gene regained consciousness, he had no trouble at all recollecting why it might have been a bad idea.

He was stripped naked and spread eagled on a bed, strapped down by handcuffs on his wrists and ropes on his ankles. Judging by the looks of the place, he was in a cheap hotel room.

“Tyler!”

Sam emerged from the bathroom, still drying his hands on a towel.

“You bellowed, Guv? Thought you might sleep the morning away.”

“Untie me now and we’ll forget all about this.”

“Can’t do it I’m afraid. We’re going to have a little chat and I need to be sure that I have your undivided attention.”

Gene could feel Sam’s eyes on him.

“Well at least cover me up, you bloody pervert.”

“And spoil the view?”

Sam pulled his shirt tails out of his jeans.

“What are you doing, Tyler?”

“Getting comfortable.” Sam started undoing his shirt buttons. “We might be here for a while.”

“You might be getting a little too comfortable.”

Sam’s shirt fell to the floor. As he pulled his vest off over his head, Gene could clearly see the livid bruising caused by his hard punch to Sam’s stomach. For one remarkable moment, Gene found himself on the verge of apologizing, before he managed to choke down the impulse.

Sam sat down in a chair to take off his boots and remove his socks. Gene watched the play of sinewy muscle in Sam’s back and arms as he bent to the task. When Sam stood up again, Gene could see Sam’s hip bones clearly delineated above his low riding jeans. It took Gene a moment to realize that his eyes were trailing downward. He jerked his eyes back up to look at Sam’s face.

“I’m given to understand, by a self-appointed expert on the subject, that I’m queer.” Sam started working on his flies. “That is what you said, right?”

“Nothing you’re doing here would contradict me, Tyler.”

“And you’re not?”

“Give over. Asking a stupid bloody question when you already know the answer.”

“Never had even one sexual thought about a man?”

“Well I’ve wanted to kiss Joe Corrigan a time or two but I don’t think that counts.”

“Never had any sexual thoughts about _me?_ ”

Gene’s head filled up with the endless pornographic images that kaleidoscoped through his mind every night… _Sam on his knees… Sam on his back, legs thrown over my shoulders begging me to push harder… Sam fucking me… Sam fucking me so hard…_

“No. Not a one. Not unless you’re really Bridget Bardot, and you just don’t have the tits for it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. I can see from here that you don’t have tits.”

Sam ran one hand across his face. “I meant you’re sure that you don’t have any feelings for _me_?” Sam pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, throwing them to one side.

Gene stared up at him. He was lithe and perfect, just as Gene had known he would be.

“Guv? You’re sure?’

“Course I am.”

“Looks like you should have remembered to tell your cock.”

Gene looked down the line of his body to see that his cock was indeed standing to attention. _Always was a mutinous bugger… not thinking about bugger… bugger!_

“Morning stiffy, that’s all. Men get them you know.”

“True, but usually not twenty minutes after waking up.”

“It were all the talk of Bridget Bardot.”

“Right. That makes sense. God knows a homophobe of the magnitude of Gene Hunt could never feel anything sexual for me.”

Sam moved closer to Gene. Gene flinched backwards the few inches he could move.

“I’m warning you, Tyler. Whatever you’re thinking, forget it.”

“No.” Sam turned away and bent over, pulling his underpants down and off his legs.

 _Fuck look at his arse! Perfect, round, tight. Want to bite it like…_ Gene eased his teeth from his lip, tasting the faint coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

Sam turned around. He almost glowed in the daylight being filtered through the cheap curtains.

 _My golden boy_. “Place like this has thin walls, Tyler. If I were to yell—”

“Lots of yelling goes on in a place like this, who would notice? Besides, do you really want everyone to see you this way? Think how it’ll look. What would a self-appointed _expert_ like you make of it?”

Sam took one more step forward and Gene went into overdrive, pulling against the restraints, rattling the handcuffs against the headboard.

“Relax, Guv. I have no intention of touching you unless you _ask_ me to touch you.”

“Never going to happen.”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about, have you?”

Sam slid his hands slowly down his chest, his right hand closing over his already erect cock.

“Christ, Tyler!”

Sam began slowly stroking his hard length, his left hand moving to caress his heavy balls.

Gene could feel his own cock throbbing, tried not to think about it, tried to close his eyes, tried to block out the image of Tyler giving himself up to his own wanton pleasure. Tried and failed.

As Sam threw his head back exposing the long column of his throat, Gene couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips, imagining running his tongue straight up that column before dropping to his knees and… _can’t think about that, won’t think about that._ He tried to will his erection down but the damn thing had a life of its own, now weeping pre-come just from Gene’s visceral reaction to the sight before him.

Sam’s eyes locked with Gene’s as he moved his left hand to his mouth. He sucked his fingers, drenching them liberally with spit before sliding his hand back behind his balls to probe at his own arse. His right hand kept up its slow stroking motion.

 _Should be me doing that to him. Should be me doing that to him, faster and harder and…_

Sam’s hand started moving faster, like he could read Gene’s mind, his rhythm breaking as he neared climax. Sam came hard across his own hand and Gene’s legs, grunting Gene’s name.

Gene had never seen anything quite so tantalizing, quite so beautiful. Shaken, he was stunned to realize that his own come was cooling on his belly.

∞∞∞

Sam cleaned himself off with the towel and slowly re-dressed, Gene watching his every move. As Sam sat down in the chair to put his boots back on, he finally looked over at Gene.

“I’ll tell the desk to send someone to wake you up in a couple of hours.” Sam walked over to the bed and leaned down to pull the bed sheet up to cover Gene’s body from the waist down. “You should be fine until then. The handcuff keys are right here on the table.”

“Touch me, Sam. _Touch me._ ”

Sam leaned over further and reached out his hand to cup Gene’s cheek. As Gene pressed his face hard into Sam’s hand, Sam’s thumb ghosted across Gene’s lips.

“Queer,” Sam murmured.

Gene watched the door close behind him.

 

.


End file.
